


Беспокойная ночь

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, PriestSat



Series: 2016 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [10]
Category: Max & Jeremie (1992)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 19:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7545079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке с инсайда «Давно хочу что-нибудь по этому совершенно геронтофильскому фильму про французских гангстеров с Кристофером Ламбертом. Желательно низкорейтинговое :3»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Беспокойная ночь

Макса возмущало не невезение Джереми, который умудрился подвернуть ногу в самый неподходящий момент, а его стремление быть несчастным. Точнее, с точки зрения Макса, Джереми был несчастным и требовал заботы не от злого умысла, а от природной глупости. Он лежал на диване и терпеливо ждал, пока ему принесут ужин. Он не кричал и не возмущался. Он просто ждал. Терпеливо, как ждут животные, которые давно приняли как аксиому, что хозяева могут и не дать этот самый ужин.

Макс задержался в кухне, держа тарелку с пастой, обильно политой соусом. Ему вдруг захотелось выйти из квартиры и никогда в нее не вернуться. Он бы нашел возможность выжить, для этого не потребовались убийства или кражи. Он бы смог вырулить на правильную дорогу.

— Приятного аппетита! — Макс вручил Джереми тарелку и сел напротив, потягивая вино из высокого бокала. Он как-то сразу уяснил, что в случае с Джереми не нужна красивая посуда: сойдет и пластик. Но в квартире Макса пластик был разве что в емкости со средством для мытья посуды. Поэтому он протянул Джереми бокал из богемского стекла, ведь другого не было.

— Спасибо, — спокойно ответил Джереми, делая глоток. — Прикольное вино.

Макс кивнул.

— И еда прикольная, я думал, что ты будешь есть непонятное. — Джереми махнул рукой. — Ну такое, со странным названием. А это классное.

Он быстро очистил тарелку и протянул ее Максу.

— А еще вино есть? — Его бесхитростный взгляд был довольно обезоруживающим. Макс принес бутылку и наполнил бокалы. Он так делал, пока не понял, что Джереми на грани отключки.

— Ну все, хватит. — Макс отобрал у него пустой бокал.

— Мне холодно, — жалобно сказал Джереми.

— Что? — Макс бросил на него одеяло и ретировался в спальню. Слишком открытым и доступным казался ему Джереми, что было в корне неправильным явлением. Макс лег на кровать и накрылся с головой шерстяным покрывалом, стараясь просто не думать. Вообще ни о чем не думать.

Кажется, он успел задремать, когда на кровать повалилось тяжелое тело с возгласом: «Черт!».

— Мне тошно одному. — Джереми потянул на себя покрывало, заставив Макса молча сдаться. Какое-то время оба лежали неподвижно, пока рука Макса не обвила талию Джереми. 

— Ну? — буркнул Джереми, впрочем, не делая никаких подвижек навстречу старому киллеру. Макс замер на месте, не понимая, как интерпретировать этот возглас. С одной стороны, он понимал, что Джереми не ради компании вторгся в его личное пространство. А с другой стороны, он совсем не хотел развивать тему привязанности к Джереми. Хватит и того, что этот молодой придурок пророс в его душу. Макс сжал пальцы, впившись в бок Джереми.

— Ну... — донесся до него стон.

Макс вздрогнул. Он давно не слышал такую интонацию в голосе того, кто лежал рядом. Женщины всегда проходили мимо него. Он знал, что рано или поздно они захотят чего-то большего, чем секс. Заводить связь, да еще и с последствиями в виде ребенка, ему казалось безответственным. 

— Макс.

Он повернул голову и столкнулся с пытливым взглядом Джереми.

— Что?

— Я тебе мешаю?

— Нет.

Он поцеловал его в висок и прижал к себе. 

Мужчины не требовали обязательств. Они не верили в вечную любовь или в обязательства перед партнером. Всегда можно было спокойно уйти и сделать вид, что ничего не было.

— Как твоя нога?

— Не болит.

Одышка навалилась, как обвал в горах, заставив хватать воздух ртом, в то время, как нога Джереми в подтверждение его слов легла на ногу Макса.

— Мне спокойно.

Макс протянул руку и столкнул внезапно выздоровевшую конечность со своей ноги.

— Я выделил тебе для ночлега диван. Вот и иди туда.

— Мне хочется спать тут.

— Тогда спи и не броди по квартире.

Джереми что-то проворчал и затих.

Макс прислушивался к его дыханию и думал, что стоит только приласкать это дикое существо, как оно будет окончательно приручено.

Или нет.

Он провел пальцами по шее Джереми, вызвав невнятное ворчание.

— Щекотно, — прошептал Джереми.

— Извини, — прошептал в ответ Макс.

Он повернулся на спину и уставился в потолок, следя за мельканием огней рекламной вывески. Стоило бы пожаловаться хозяину бутика, ведь огни были слишком яркими. Но Макс поморщился и закрыл глаза.

Пусть себе светят.


End file.
